Markus Williams
'Markus Williams '''is the Demigod son of Mars, the Roman God of war, and the mortal Emily Williams. He is known to have accuired the rank of Centurion within his first few weeks at camp and is known as a great tactician and combatian. Biography ''Work in Progress . . . Personality Markus is known to be serious and determined when it comes to tasks. He doesn't rest until the duty is done, but he can at times be very kind and caring abit of a risk taker, gambling on his life and with experiences. Markus isn't one to complain about things, but when it comes to challenges he doesn't understand he does question the idea that the Gods are on his side. Markus is known to be a dangerous hazard to have on your team, but at the same time he is also a worthy adversary due to his vast knoweldge in combat and his bravery. He doesn't care what the challenge can be or will be, but if it involves his friends, his home or his mother, he will take action and fight. Markus is very kind toward women and at times can be dragged into situations that may lead others to believe less of him. It's assumed that many of his adventures are also best related to many heroes of Ancient Greece, who would travel around the world doing favors for the gods and eventually meeting women. Much similar to the Greek, Spartans. Markus eventually learns to restrain himself over this flaw of his, due to his growing intrest with Alexa. Appearance Markus is known as a fully developed grown man, that is considered the spitting image of masculinity. He is known to be tall, lean and muscularly fit. He has crazy black hair that is known to at times cascade down to the bridge of his neck. His eyes are marble brown and are often considered one of his best features. Markus is known to be very sloppy with his attire often carrying on a pair of clothes that have been slashed down and tattered. He also holds a small cut on his lower lip from when he tried to eat a small dagger in the attic of his house. That scar is also something some girls find intriguing and a bit rebellious. Relationships Love Interests Alexa Markus at first doesn't view Alexa as a potential love interest, but soon after getting to know her, her realizes that she is more like him than meets the eye. He is intriuged by her stature and personal take on things. The more he talks to her, the more he realizes that she is very interesting sharing passions for protecting the Legion and even rising up to the seat of Praetor. Not only that but he also views her as a potential threat due to her power and combat prowess. Markus has on number insulted her a handfull of times though this was just in the idea that he was done speaking with her. The both of them have also even attempted on each others lives on more than one occasion. It is unknown what kind of kindship they form but it seems to be battle driven. Throughout his many adventures and close calls at the face of death and adversity, Markus always questions his feelings towards Alexa. It's also shown that she isn't against the idea of being at his side, weather this is romantic or partnership is unknown as of late. Friends Octavian Markus at first meets Octavian, as the Praetor of the First Legion. After their conversation and the five tests of entry, Markus grows to deeply respect him and eventually trusts him. Octavian is very disciplined, determined and cautious. It's shown that Markus seems to also adgetate him in the fact that Markus can at times be a bit of a daredevil, one who seeks excitement through dangerous activity. Markus seems to have a good friendship with Octavian, although Octavian is a bit hard to talk to. Kratos Markus and Kratos share a leader-officer type of relationship. Kratos is obedient and trusting of Markus's actions as the head Centurion of the First Cohort. Even though they are considered legionaires and share a leader-officer relationship. Kratos doesn't mind having light conversations with Markus and even shows a great line of respect for the son of war. Kratos is also shown to be one of the side characters that changes drastically over the time he has known Markus. Family Emily Williams Emily is a kind and caring mother, who loves and wishes the best for her son. She knows that Markus is at times rough around the edges and that he has had countless problems in the past, but she believes that Markus will make something of himself someday. Emily is loving and understanding. Markus also seems to care deeply about his mother, but he is also a bit of a risk taker taking chances that could affect not only his life, but the lives of others. Divinity Mars Mars is a calm and more civilized godly figure. He is very proud of his son and is even honored to have his son be named after him. Markus has never met him, but he seems to have accepted that Mars doesn't care about him, although that is not true, he says that "actions speak louder than words". It's unknown why Markus is distant with his father and completely refuses his help even after they have come to an understanding about their relationship. Nevertheless, Mars deeply cares for Markus and is glad that he can help his son with whatever he can. Mars also must struggle with his advice and gifts because of the Ancient law of Rome. The House of Wolf The House The House of Wolf isn't a physical place rather than a unite of wolfs that are branched off of the wolf goddess's control. During a Roman Demigods claiming, if they aren't within the protection of the Legion or considered Legacies of the Legion's Heroes, they must find their way to the wolf goddess herself, Lupa. The House supplies protection and most of all discipline. A Demigod will learn the ways of a hunter. They will survive in the freeze cold of winter storms. They will adapt to the burning heat of the desert. Every type of climate that you could think of will be boiled into their very core. This supplies the natural skills of a leader to the point where the demigod's very personality is overwritten to be conformed into a new one. One of the Ancients. One of the Romans. Lupa doesn't train the weak. She trains those who learn to want power. She will easily abandon a wolf who has lost the right to fight. But on the contrary she can also decide to eat or kill those who show weakness. Her motto is as it stands: Conqure or Die. Lupa Lupa is considered the most maternal of the gods of Rome. She shows compassion and discipline all to well. Lupa is considered to radiate at a grotess size being one of the most tallest wolfs in the known world, although her size might be capable of alteration. She has a deep greyhound wolf coat that often shifts from Greyhound to a redish coat almost like that of the fox. Her eyes are silver with a mist-like color added in. She bares her sharp fangs and a neat cut set of claws. Lupa isn't one to speak and because she is an animal she drives her words off of telepathy which all demigods learn to some degree. Markus and Lupa share a good relationship to the point where Markus would sometimes even surprise not only himself but also the she-wolf. Her was capable of single handedly taking down most of her small pack of extrodinary wolves with ease. He also was so heartless at the moment that he killed some of them to have the wolf shed a cry for her fallen children. Its also noted that he did show repent after doing so to which she congratulated with honors as not many demigods of the new-world would go so far as to kill their enemies right away without a second thought. This was one of the moments where it showed how far Markus would go to survive. He also takes Lupa's Motto to heart as he is countless times using this motto to justify his actions. The First Legion First Cohort Markus arrived at the legion without papers and without recognition within the Legion. At first he took on the five tests to grant entry of the legion, and failed four of them. After all four tests of intellect were failed, the praetor, Octavian decided to give Markus one last chance to prove himself, where normally under natural law most would've been exicuted, he gave the final tests which was to survive in combat against the Legions top soldiers. These very same soldiers would later become Markus's own officers within the First Cohort. Markus single handedly deflected, evaded and defeated all of the soldiers. He at first believed it was his own power and will to live that helped him survive the onslaught but later was commented to have been under the affects of the Blessing of Mars, by Octavian. Reputing the idea that a god would help him, Markus smirked and decided to accept the praetor's conclusion. With that Markus was appointed honors within the Legion and was given the special seat as a bearchested legionaire within the First Cohort. This very act of honory would later be commended as he rose through the ranks of the Cohort in weeks to be the Centurion of the First Legion's First Cohort. Markus doesn't consider himself an honorable man and because of his skills he seeks more challenges every day. He even seeks to battle with the daughter of Bellona, Alexa due to his conflict with her. In seeking of a challenge, Markus dawned to the Praetor to be rejected on the count that he was not yet worth of a quest. He later is given a chance when the Legion seeks to mystical powers of the Gods food, Ambrosia. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod, Markus is a unique being that has some control over powers beyond the normal nature of man but also not quite the level of God. Markus often hates using his supernatural abilities in combat, but overtime grows to accept the new lifestyle he was dragged into. *'ADHD: '''Although he is a demigod, not all demigods are considered to have ADHD, he has supernatural abilities that help him use natural battle reflexes to survive in combat and escape from danger. *'Latin Influence: 'Markus is capable of speaking, understanding and reading Latin fluently. He is even capable of understanding Lupa, the she-wolf, who trains newly found Roman Demigods. Powers *'Blessing of Mars: 'Markus is enveloped by red light that give him invulnerability similar to the curse of Achilles. He is capable of summoning it at will soon after he first obtains it during his five tests to enter the Legion. Markus believes that this Blessing was just his normal instincts although Octavian, the praetor did speak differently. *'Telumnkinesis: 'Markus is capable using any and all weapons with expertise due to his heritage. He is often more happy with a bronze sword, but can range any kind of weaponry. *'Telepathy: '''Markus like all Roman demigods and Legacies is capable of reading a small amount of a person's mind. Although this requires one being open with their mind and themselves in order to do this well. Even though this power is given to all demigods some are better at it then others so some show more of a dominance in this. Most demigods forget this ability after their training with Lupa. Weapons Being a Demigod son of Mars, Markus is capable of using almost every kind of weapon known to man. This along with his advanced skills to master the weapon quickly also benifits him in combat and during training. Bronze Sword Markus found the Bronze Sword during his travels to the First legion. Before the sword came to his possession, Markus only had a bronze dagger, which was left in his attic by his father as a parting gift. It's assumed that Mars could've guided him to the sword, but he doesn't find it likely. Bronze Dagger Mars gave the dagger to Emily Williams to keep as a pre-caution. It's assumed that Mars thought that Markus would learn about his heritage early in his life and wanted him to be protected, but the dagger only came to him when he was an adult. Markus used this same dagger to cut a small scar on his lip when he was a baby. Shield This shield was given to him the moment he was promoted to the rank of Centurion. Markus believes that the shield has some magical properties and has never one yet, let him get wounded or been peirced. Alexa believes that the shield could have been reformed from an old one. Trivia *The name Markus is related to the God Mars due to it's meaning. *Markus was born on one of the sacred days of Mars, March 14 **Not only was Markus born on his father's sacred day but the month March was also dedicated to the god Mars Ultor. *Markus is of French Decendant. **Markus can speak French. *Markus entered the Legion on a special festival day for Hercules. *Markus's fatal flaw is one that is not easily overcomed, due to its persuasion. *The inspiration is done because of the idea that I want to write my own story in which the Roman Legions and Greek Legions are within America. Markus was birthed because of this idea. *Although Markus is a demigod son of Mars, he refuses to acknowledge his Mars as his father, he thinks of him as a pety god that sits upon Olympus with the others laughing in amusement. *Markus doesn't enjoy being called a demigod, he rather be called a Hero, warrior or a Legionaire. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Mars Category:Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:Centurions